Most casinos implement rewards programs for their customers. The rewards programs can vary in specific overall content but in general each rewards program involves tracking the amount of game play by the player, offering promotions, incentives and rewards to the player, and the like. Casino rewards programs typically issue a token such as card to each player that signs up for the rewards program. The token is used by the game player and the casino to keep track of the amount of game play by the player. The token can be used to track game play on any game found in a casino including table games such as blackjack or roulette, or gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker.
In one example involving electronic slot machines, a player intending to play a specific electronic slot machine registers with the machine using their assigned rewards token element, and for financial interactions such as cashing in credits or exchanging credits, a passcode element assigned to the player. As long as the player has the token element and, for financial interactions the correct passcode element, or correct singular credential like a biometric input such as a fingerprint, the electronic slot machine and the control system interfaced with the slot machine consider the player to be verified and start tracking game play and otherwise interacting with the player.
In one known implementation, each electronic slot machine is provided with for example a card reader, a key pad, and a basic LED display. The player inserts their card into the card reader. This verifies the player, and registers the player with that specific machine and allows the casino to track the amount of game play of the player. If the player wishes to cash in credits or exchange credits, the player may also need to enter their passcode using the key pad. Basic messages such as greetings to the player, promotional offers, incentives, advertisements and the like can be presented to the player via the LED display. The basic LED display limits the amount and quality of the content that can be provided by the casino to the player.
In another known implementation, each electronic slot machine can be provided with a card reader and a touchscreen display that is separate from the screen of the slot machine. The player inserts their card into the card reader and, if necessary, enters their passcode using the touchscreen. The touchscreen is larger than a basic LED display and permits display of more content to the player, such as videos, and permits display of more complex messages to the player such as greetings, promotional offers, incentives, advertisements and the like.
In yet another known implementation, each electronic slot machine can be provided with a card reader and a portion of the slot machine screen functions as a touchscreen (referred to as picture-in-picture) via which the player enters their passcode if necessary. Once the player is verified, the portion of the slot machine screen can then be used to display content to the player, such as videos, or greetings, promotional offers, incentives, advertisements and the like.